Kurosawa Family
The Kurosawa Family is the main family featured throughout Project Melody. The family consists of Haruki, Mayumi, and Tomoya. The Kurosawa residence reside in Corona Hills, California; apart of San Lorenzo County. They reside in 9672 Verona Avenue. The family owns a dog as well, a Shi Tzu/Poodle mix. The Family Haruki Kurosawa The oldest of the family, as well as Mayumi's husband and Tomoya's father. Born on January 30, 1974 in Tokyo, Japan; Haruki has gone through a lot during his time both in Japan and the United States. however his experiences had led him to the life he leads now. He has a hobby in bartending as he worked as a bartender during his college years and after, but now works full time as a Sales Manager for Adrovano, an automobile manufactuering company that has a stronghold in the industry. The company specializes in all sorts of automobiles with different fuel intakes, ranging from petroleum, electric, and geothermal. Haruki's skill as a bartender has led him to meet many unique individuals, causing him to have connections to numerous organizations and users with special abilities. Mayumi Kurosawa The second oldest of the family, as well as Haruki's wife and Tomoya's mother. Born on May 2, 1975 in Kyoto, Japan as Mayumi Nishikawa, she has had hectic moments as well over the years during her time in Kyoto and the US. She is a fellow user of Symphokinesis and had discovered her ability at at a young age, her newfound ability eventually led her down the line into the world of crime. During her college years she had been involved in numerous mercernary work, which was linked to gang activity that often led to criminal activites. However, despite her experiences in this field; she still came out safe and is mostly known now for being a generally friendly and caretaking woman. She works as the Head Secretary for DeCosta Tech, an IT company in San Lorenzo known for creating many types of machinery and technology. She is open to her Symphokinetic ability as she uses it for her personal gain as well as the gain of others, including her family; she often helps Tomoya with training on his power. She can summon four arms, two below her forearms, and two around her waist; her capabilities vary in similiarity to what her son can do. Tomoya Kurosawa The youngest of the family, as well as Haruki and Mayumi's son and only child. Born on June 19, 1999; Tomoya is the main protagonist of Project Melody, and is described very differently depending on which person or group is referring to him. Tomoya has the ability to materalize soundwaves at his will, he uses this ability to for defense. His main source of power is music, usually from his mind, phone, or the enviornment around him. He summons two arms below his two forearms, and can use beats and bass from various music genres; the soundwaves can materalize and replicate into any form Tomoya desires ranging from weapons to other objects. Tomoya works for a mercenary group known as the White Hornets, consisting of other people with powers themselves. Due to his involvement with the group, Tomoya becomes involved in numerous criminal activity rings, and joins all for the sake of gaining money. However, depending the actions taken by the player throughout the game, Tomoya's entire persona can become altered. Even before entering the underground world of San Lorenzo organized crime, this wasn't the first time Tomoya was involved in the business of an active criminal organization. Outside of his criminal activity, he becomes involved in plans formed by numerous corporations stationed in San Lorenzo, all of which involve forms of advanced technology, being kept hidden away from the public while being taken advantage of by the government. His connection to the White Hornets led him to meet many other individuals who have powers as well, many of who were being taken advantage of by secret laboratories funded by millionaires and companies who have a desire to exploit their abilities. Category:Characters Category:Families Category:San Lorenzo Valley Residents Category:San Lorenzo County Residents Category:Corona Hills Residents